She Wolf
by MiaBlack7
Summary: What could have happened in Prisoner of Azkaban
1. 1

_**13/05/2019**_

**Chapter 1**

The three students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, The escaped convict Sirius Black, the Traitor Peter Pettigrew and the Werewolf Professor Remus Lupin was all heading to Hogwarts Castle when a cloud moved away from the moon and they were bathed in moonlight from the Full Moon, Remus began to scream in pain as his bones began breaking and morphing as he transformed into Moony. As Remus's mouth formed a snout Peter changed into Wormtail and scurries away. Just as Remus fully transformed and Sirius changed into Padfoot, Severus Snape came out of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow looked around the scene before him, he saw Hermione and Harry struggling to hold Ron up and ran over to help heal Ron's leg. Padfoot was tackling Moony when the werewolf threw the dog from him and advanced towards the teenagers and Potions Master.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled to warn him as he had his back to the wolf.

Snape looked up from Ron's leg to Hermione then over his shoulder, up at the werewolf that was only a foot away from them.

As the wolf went to swipe at them with its claws, Snape tackled the teenagers to the ground, landing on Hermione's arm.

"Ahh!" Hermione yelled in pain.

Snape noticed and got up and held his hand out to pull her up.

"Sorry, Mia." He murmured, as his eyes widened. She frowned at him.

Then her eyes widened in fear as she saw the werewolf over Snape's shoulder. Snape looked around and shielded Hermione from the advancing werewolf.

"Run," Snape whispered to Hermione, but as she backed up a step the werewolf lunged at them and Hermione jumped in front of Snape, Hermione felt a pain in her ankle and fell to the ground. Snape was behind her looking on in shock as the werewolf approached Hermione.

All of a sudden, he opened his jaws and bit into Hermione's forearm. Hermione screamed in pain and blacked out as the werewolf ran off into the Forbidden Forest. There was a bright flash of light and Hermione was gone.

It was when Snape saw the gold dust on the ground along with a small puddle of blood where Hermione was, He realized what happened.


	2. 2

_**22/05/2019**_

**Chapter 2**

It was the first day of a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all the returning students were on the Hogwarts Express.

In one of the compartments, there was a group of 3rd year Gryffindor boys, one had very messy jet black hair and was wearing round glasses with hazel eyes, The second boy who sat beside the first also had jet black hair but his was neater and longer and he had Grey eyes, The boy sitting across from him was the tallest of the group who had light brown hair and brown eyes and he had a few scars across his face, sitting next to him was the shortest of the group and he had mousy-coloured hair and blue eyes.

"Planning any good pranks this year, Prongs?" Sirius asked moving a wavy black lock of hair away from his eyes.

"Got some ideas but I have to go over the details a bit more," James said running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Oh. Wanna see if we can find Snivellus?" Sirius replied.

"Sure. Let's go. What about you two?" James asked the boys sitting opposite him and Sirius.

"Yeah. Sure." Remus Lupin answered getting up.

"No, Thanks." Peter Pettigrew squeaked stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.

The three boys stood and left through the door, walking along the corridor looking through the windows of the compartments looking for their greasy-haired nemesis.

"Okay guys we've been looking for a while and I need a piss. So I'll see you later." Remus said walking away.

"Okay," Sirius said.

"What's wrong with the lights in there?" James said pointing at a compartment where the lights just flickered on and off.

"Don't Know. Come on. Let's go in and see if they're ok." Sirius said.

"Okay," James said opening the door...


	3. 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongem17/06/2019/em/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongChapter 3/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A 3rd-year girl with red hair and emerald green eyes was sitting with her best friend, a 3rd-year boy who had long greasy black hair and black eyes, chatting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So what are you looking forward to most this year, Sev?" Lily Evans asked the quiet boy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know, Lily." Severus Snape answered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's wrong, Sev?" Lily asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know, I just have this feeling about this year. Like something is going to happen." Sev answered in near whisper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean? " She asked nervously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know, it's strange." He said looking back out the window./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then suddenly all the lights turned off. When the lights came back on, the two looked around and spotted an unconscious girl with bushy brown hair with blood spreading from her arm. Sev rushed over to quickly put pressure on it, forgetting he was a wizard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is she going to be okay?" Lily asked concerned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't know, We have to get her t-" The compartment door opened and James and Sirius walked in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What the hell do you two want?!" Severus shouted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We were just coming to check on everything when I saw the lights flicker," James said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What happened here? What did you do to her?!" Sirius asked looking concerned at the unconscious girl then at Severus./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go Fuck yourself, Black. I'm actually keeping the pressure on the wound until we get help." Severus said scowling at Sirius./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh. Um, What can we do to help?" James asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nothing, unless one of you can conjure a Patronus," Severus said sheepishly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Sirius replied. "But Remus can."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go get him," Severus ordered. Sirius turned to open the door and walk out but stopped short when he heard Snape say.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks, Black." He gave a curt nod, turned back and rushed out the door to find his bookish Friend./p 


End file.
